Dragon Ball SD: Saiyan Descendents
by Gento
Summary: Between the Buu and the Baby Sagas. A new son is paying for Goku's past deeds, will he be able to save his boy from complete and utter destruction? Read and find out.
1. Dragonball SD: Episode 1: Meeeeet Goken!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (Vegeta thought that he was too good to sell to me).

Author's notes: Hey all. This is the first of many episodes to come. If you like it please review and if not please give **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM! **1st things 1st the name of my main character (which you'll meet soon) sucks. So I've decided hold a lil' contest. Whoever can think of a better name for the main character will get prizes of unspeakable value (or if you like it tell me). Well more like you get the satisfaction and pleasure of sayin', "Hey, I named that kid." Anyway have fun.

---location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 1: Meeeeeeeeeeet Goken!

---???---

Another sibaman appeared out of no where and decked Goken in the face. The force from the blow sent him flying into a building. Stumbling out of the rubble he shot an energy blast at the little green foe. "Dad, I don't think I can handle this." He called up into the sky.

"Nonsense Goken you got this, you're a saiyan, it's in your blood just keep fighting!"

Goku's voice came out of thin air.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings 3 sibamen attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Goken was able to block some of them but a lot got through. Another sibaman came swooping down from the air and did a double fisted head pound to the top of Goken noggin. He went down. The sibamen gathered around him and started to sink their fist in Goken's gut. Gasping for air something started to happen his jet black hair almost turned a yellow-gold his eyes almost became a teal blue but it stopped suddenly. The sibamen faded away and so did the city. Goken was lying on a metal floor in the Capsule Corp. holographic training room. Goken struggled to his feet and started to limp toward the door that led to the control panel.

---Holographic Training Room Control Panel---

Goken walked through the door. "Well....?" He asked with a crooked smile. "You do realize that was only level 1 subsection_A_, right?" said Piccolo walking out of the shadows, "Goken if you want to get stronger and help protect Earth you must train."

"Ease off Piccolo..."

"No, Goku this is the third time that he has failed this exercise. He must-"

"Noooooooo...!" Goken yelled at the top of his lungs, "I don't want to protect the world, I don't want to fight I want to study, get good grades, and make mom happy!" He kicked down the door and stormed out of the room.

"He'll never learn Goku."

"No, not true, Piccolo he'll learn and he will be a great fighter!" said Goku sternly. Then his attitude changed, "crank that up too level 15, subsection _C_, will ya?"

"Sure," said Piccolo smiling.

---Capsule Corp.---

"I don't wanna fight..." said Goken with tears streaming down his face. Walking down the long grey hallway Goken never felt more alone, "A five year old kid shouldn't have to fight..." He walked outside to Satan City and flew off toward home.

---Holographic Training Room Control Panel---

"Whew, what a workout!" panted Goku. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his training towel.

"You've been training extremely hard lately, is there that you know that you're not telling us?" quizzed Piccolo.

"I'm not sure but I swear I feel something coming... something big."

---???---

"More power! We need more power!" exclaimed the man in the white lab coat. It seemed that he was in an abandoned cathedral. Ravens stood on the edge of the open ceiling, bats swooped in every once in a while. Thunder crashed and lighting lit up the night sky outside but it was not raining. Little men ran around collecting data and chattering to one another.

"We're pushing to full sir!" yelled one of the little men up to the man in the lab coat, "We have no more power to give!"

"Dammit all!" mumbled the man in the lab coat to himself, "Power down then, back to the drawing boards, now!" he yelled at his tiny minions. He started to walk down the spiraling staircase from the platform from where he stood before. "I don't know how they did it, the ultimate killing machine and BOOM! Killed by those damn saiyans. I will avenge my father's death," He said taking off his mask, revealing his pale green face "I will avenge my father, Lord Broly."

---Capsule Corp. Holographic Training Room (location: Planet Namek) ---

Piccolo flew at Recoome and started to pound away at his face. Recoome took the hits as if they were nothing and smacked Piccolo down to the ground below. Recoome flew up into the sky and yelled, "Eraser Cannon!" A purple beam of energy shot out of his hands. Just as it was about to collide with Piccolo, Goku bolted in and blocked it.

"C'mon Piccolo you can fight better than this. What's wrong?" At that moment Dodoria blasted away Goku. Goku got back and called out "Ka-me-ha-me......HAH!!" The blast went right through Dodoria body and it faded away. "One down." said Goku smiling. Piccolo stood up and flew at Recoome.

"Ha ha ha, back for more little green man?" he bellowed.

"Nope," Piccolo popped his knuckles, "I'm here to kill you." Piccolo started to power up. The energy that his body was radiating was enough to throw Recoome back.

"Whoa, you do well!" said the bumbling fool that was Recoome. Piccolo started to split himself into different entities, first 2, then 3 until there were 7 of him. The original Piccolo took a deep breath,

"Well? What do you think?" Recoome started to shake,

"I'm not afraid of you weaklings." His voice quavered. Recoome blasted away at on of the Piccolos. The sphere of energy hit the Piccolo. "See I told you, you were weak! Ha ha ha!" the smoke cleared and the doppelganger Namek was still there brushing the dust off his pants. Two of the cloned Piccolos flew at Recoome. He swung at one but he just it an after image. "Damn!" he exclaimed. One of the Piccolo's foot met with Recoome face. "Arghh!" Recoome grunted.

"Special Beam Cannon!" called out the Piccolo that had tricked Recoome earlier. The narrow beam of energy hit Recoome in the foot and blasted out the top of his head. "That's two." said the original Piccolo, "How many are left?" Piccolo yelled out to Goku, who was messing with Burter.

"4," Goku yelled back. Goku tripped Burter and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the air. Goku reappeared above Burter, connected his foot with Burter's back and went all the way back to the ground. "Make that 3," Goku shouted to Piccolo.

On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Hiya guys it me this is just a peek into next week. Goku and Piccolo continue to train to prepare for this new evil. Goken is no where to be found. And Broly had a son? Interesting...

ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!


	2. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 2: The Getaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (Bulma said that if I had to ask, it was too expensive.)

Author's Notes: Hey, all back again I see. Still don't have a winner for Goken's name but I think I'll just keep it. I hope you liked the first episode, but if you didn't this then why would you read this? "Thank you, thank you." I take a bow. _They think I'm such a loser. _If there were any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors it was my editor's fault, he'll try harder. I should also answer the question that many people have asked me: SD stands for Saiyan's Decedents. Still don't understand? I'll explain more in episode 3. Have fun!

---location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 2: The Getaway

---Goku's House---

_I know what I'll do-- I'll run away. Yeah, can't make me fight if I'm gone. Just pack up and I'm outta here. _Goken started to pack up a little bag with clothes, food and water. _I can survive on my own, but to make sure..._Goken snuck into Goku's room and stole his Power Pole. _Just a little ace in the hole, now I'm off. _Goken walked outside and whistled, the Flying Nimbus swooped down out of the sky and came to a screeching halt before Goken. Goken jumped on the nimbus but he fell through. "C'mon nimbus, I'll come back I just to go on a lil' vacation." Goken tried again and the nimbus allowed him to ride. "Wahoo!" Goken yelled out as they started to accelerate into the sky.

---Capsule Corp. Holographic Training Room (sim. Local: Planet Namek) ---

Goku did a back flip to evade an energy blast that Captain Ginyu had shot. "Maybe all the Ginyu Force at a hundred times gravity and at triple their power was a bad idea." Goku called out while going to Super Saiyan.

"I agree," Piccolo yelled back.

He and his forms were dealing with Guldo and Jeice. Guldo kept slowing time around them and forcing to take hits as Jeice went around, blasting, punching and kicking all the identical Piccolos. Many of them were going down but the original Piccolo stood strong. "I think we bit off a little more than we can chew, Goku!" Piccolo said out toward Goku.

"I know what you mean! Uhhh!" Captain Ginyu dashed at Goku and head-butted him into a mountain formation.

"Ha ha ha, no one can beat the Ginyu Force!" said Captain Ginyu doing an idiotic pose.

At the same time the last of Piccolo's clones fell and Piccolo was kicked and sent flying to the same place that Goku was.

"Piccolo, I have an idea." Goku weakly whispered.

"I'm all ears Goku." Answered Piccolo.

"Do what I do." Goku answered back.

They both stood up and Goku powered down from Super Saiyan. Piccolo started to power up to match Goku's power. They took three steps toward each other with their arms making a circle. When they got close enough they stuck a knee in opposite directions, and then they bent at the waist and touched each other's fingertips. The whole time they were saying "FUS-ION-HAH!"

There was a blinding light...

---Old Cathedral---

"Sir, your suit is done," The tiny man in charge the night before walked up to the son of Broly. "It took all day and night and we lost 19 men but-,"

"Good, give it to me," he said greedily turning from his meal that appeared to be some kind of beetle soup.

"It- its t-tons sir, I-I can't lift it n-no one-," stuttered the little man. He was shaking in fear, he knew how his master hated people who denied him of his wishes.

"THEN GET ME SOMEONE WHO CAN!" the master's power started to pulsate. His eyes started to lose their pupils and he started to grow. "Nooooo!" he exclaimed "Can't lose control! Not now! Arghh! Ahhhh!" The son of Broly fell to his knees, clawing at his head.

Some of the minions ran to hide, others started to power up the weapons they had on their backs. The minion that was talking to him before stood up on a table. "Everyone ready?" he yelled over the screaming of their master and the storm that his power was conjuring up. "FIRE!" Red lasers exploded out of the guns on to their master's body.

He tried to stand up but they just turned their weapons up to full. Their enraged master roared like a wild animal. He started to fight the lasers, but then he collapsed. Twelve of the tiny men came and picked up their master and carried him off.

---Above Vegeta's House---

Vegeta was flying around looking for his wife and his son. "I knew letting Trunks train Bulma was a bad idea. First she's flying then she's shooting energy blast, I just don't like it."

Just then he felt a power growing beneath him, he identified it right away. "There she is." He flew down to get a better view.

---Forest---

"Push it Mom, push it!" Bulma was powering up as far as possible and Trunks was cheering her on.

Vegeta landed next to Trunks. "What's going on here?" Vegeta asked his son.

"Mom is tryin' to become Super Saiyan. Yeah Mom you got it, you got it!" Vegeta smacked Trunks on the back of his head.

"Are you really this stupid? You know that Bulma can't reach Super Saiyan no matter how hard she tries."

Bulma started to power down. "But Trunks you said-,"

"Yeah, I know," Trunks replied dejectedly "but maybe there is a 2nd form of human she can reach."

Vegeta turned his head slowly and looked hard at Trunks. Trunks grinned. "No," Vegeta said flatly. "Come on were all going home," he told Trunks and Bulma "I'm hungry and Trunks for being an idiot you're cooking."

---Somewhere far away---

Goken sat on top of the puttering nimbus cloud. With what he was wearing, his hair and with the Power Pole tied to his back, he looked very much like Goku in the good ol' days. _Yay! I'm finally free, no more fighting, no more training and no more 'saving the world' rants. But what to do now? _The nimbus came to a screeching halt. _Oh there's no reason to worry about that at this time. _The nimbus continued to putter on. _I can go live in a mall or a treehouse or something._

While Goken was daydreaming, down below a woman's screams snapped him out of his daze. He looked down to see a blonde headed woman being dragged into an alleyway by three men three times her size. "Let's go nimbus," The Flying Nimbus started to descend, Goken got off and walked toward the alleyway.

---Alleyway---

"Please, I have no money." The woman pleaded with attackers.

One stood in her way while the other two rummaged through the purse. "Shut up!" one of the men yelled at the woman.

"Hey!" Goken yelled angrily as he stepped into the alleyway "Let her go, NOW!"

On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Well look at this, little Goken all alone standing up to big bullies. Piccolo and Goku fusing, to form –aha trying to trick me into telling you what's goin' to happen, I see. What is the deal with Broly's son? Kinda crazy right? And is there a second form of human that Bulma can reach?

ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!


	3. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 3: Goken’s Anger...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (Goten isn't too good with business transactions.)

Author's Notes: Wow #3! Yay, Me! I'm well on my way to being one of the greats. I really hope you do enjoy this, but I'm thinkin' the same thing you are. When are the two superpowers goin' to fight, Goku and The son of Lord Broly? Well all questions will be asked today. You'll find out this crazy guy's name (but now it's just master) and what Piccolo's and Goku's fusion looks like. And the big question one everyone's mind...and the answer is yes, the son comes out of hiding and confronts the Z-Warriors. Ooh exciting! Have Fun! (Just incase you don't notice this is a two parter so don't be discouraged if all questions aren't answered.)

---location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 3: Goken's Anger Part I

---Old Cathedral---

The master was sprawled out over his bed. After the incident that had happened hours before his men just slung him into his sleeping quarters. He woke up with a jump. "Ohh," he groaned as he rubbed his head looking around his room. "It happened again, I must learn how to keep in control." He got off his bed. He continued to look around his room and he found it, his suit, the suit that would make him the strongest and only half- Saiyan, half-Namek ever.

---Alleyway---

"Hey!" Goken yelled angrily as he stepped into the alleyway "Let her go, NOW!"

"Run away little boy," she warned Goken "they'll kill you too! Run!"

"No one is dying here today." Assured the woman sternly

"The little boy wants a scrap, 'eh?" asked one of the big men in a British accent. "Get out of here before I'm forced to break your legs, Wha ha-ha."

The second man that was rummaging through the purse showed up behind Goken. Goken spun around but before he could get into stance he was smacked across the face and sent spinning into a dumpster.

"'Eh this kid couldn't hurt a fly," he said with the same accent as the first man. He looked down at his knuckles, they were bleeding and cut, "Whoa, maybe this kid is worth it."

Goken came out of the trash heap and sprinted at one of the men with blinding speed. He stuck a knee out to make it sink into the second man's stomach. As soon as the Goken got close enough the second man stepped out of the way and grabbed him by his hair, and swung him around. He let go and Goken was sailing toward the direction of the first man. The first man jumped into the air and kicked Goken in the head when he came near.

"If you haven't found out yet, little one, our true power isn't brute strength it's our speed and we're goin' about 60 right so if I were you I'd give up."

_No, no I can't give up._ The men started to laugh as they started to smack around the woman "You leave her alone," Goken muttered but he couldn't be heard over all the noise that the men were making. They continued to push the woman around. "How can you be so cruel? Why do you find pleasure in this?" When the woman fell down in pain they laughed even harder. Goken stood up "Whyyyyyyyy?!?!?" He yelled out. His appearance started to change, his hair stood strait up and was yellow-gold, his eye pupils completely disappeared, and he grew about a foot. His arms became four times their size and so did his legs. He had reached a form that had only been reached before by one other person, _Legendary Super Saiyan._

---Capsule Corp. Holographic Training Room (sim. Local: Planet Namek) ---

The bright light slowly faded away. And there stood a Piccolo and Goku hybrid. It had hair the same as Goku but two antennae stuck out. It had pale green skin and basically had the face of Piccolo. On the arms there were strange marks that neither Goku nor Piccolo knew why. It started to stretch as if it first woke up. "Ahh, it feels good to be alive." The combination of Goku and Piccolo started to walk around. "But time is running out and you guys need to die." This new hero disappeared and reappeared behind Jeice. Jeice whipped around.

"Who are you?" Jeice sputtered out.

"A name?" the pale green Saiyan scratched his head. "I don't have one of those yet. Just call me your impending doom."

Jeice lifted a fist to pound in the hybrid's face but he stopped. Jeice looked sick as blood started to drip out of his mouth. Jeice slowly looked down at his stomach, a fist had busted though his armor and came out on the other side. The newly fused entity pulled his fist back out. Jeice fell out of the air and smashed into the ground.

"I know what I'll call myself Piccoloku, yeah I like it." Piccoloku started to flex. "And Guldo you're next."

"B-boss help me," Guldo pleaded with Captain Ginyu. "Please save me."

"Special Beam Cannon- HAH" a blast that appeared to be Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon came out except the main beam in the middle was a Kamehamehah wave. The beam completely engulfed Guldo, and his body disintegrated rapidly.

"You don't scare me," said Captain Ginyu "my men were weaklings I am supreme fighter!

Piccoloku flew at Captain Ginyu and stuck an arm out. Captain Ginyu but his hands up to defend but he was too slow. Piccoloku bolted past Ginyu and his head came clean off. It sailed through the air and stuck in the ground on one of his horns.

"Simulation over," The computer assured Piccoloku that all enemies were defeated.

"Well, the fun is over I guess." He walked toward the door. "Oh wait Chichi can't see me like this, got to use this fusion time wisely. Computer restart simulation at four times original strength, please?

"Of coarse, restarting simulation." Everything came back.

---Vegeta's House---

Trunks came stumbling into the room with a tray of soup and bread. "I got soup," he called out. His father and mother were sitting at the dinner table discussing Bulma's training.

"Please, no more Bulma, I beg." Vegeta pleaded with his wife.

"No, not until you give me a good reason to stop." Bulma refused.

Trunks entered the dining room. He set down the tray and felt a huge energy in the air. He knew that his father sensed it too.

"Woman stay here, Boy come." Vegeta ordered.

Trunks and Vegeta ran outside and flew toward the steadily growing energy.

---Old Cathedral---

"Can't move," the master struggled with his suit. So far he had covered half of his room and the floor was cracking beneath him. He could barely believe that something else besides his father was holding him back. He tried to take another step but his leg was no longer strong enough to lift it. "Power down," he called to his main minion. The main minion was standing on top of a platform.

"Sorry sir can't do that," the minion refused. "You always said that you would never do the weakling thing. I'm going to help you train, when you can get to your old speed in that suit you'll kill me but you'll be happy and that'll make me happy." He took a control out of his pocket, turned the suit all the way up and put it back inside his pocket. His master fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"Don't do this to me Noinim, you're the only one I trust!"

"Sorry Broly," Noinim said again and he walked away.

"Don't ever call me by my real name! I am Master to you!"

On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Well, welly, well looks like it's getting kinda spicy. How is "The Master" half Namek? The Nameks don't have women... I dunno. Such a small kid with such power, I feel scared for those humans. And what is Vegeta sensing I hope it's someone on our side. (End of Part I)

_**ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!**_


	4. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 3: Goken’s Anger...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (I ate Vegito, not knowing he was candy of course!)

Author's Notes: Part 2, part 2! Excited as I am? No? Yes? A little? Ok, anyway this is it! It all comes together… well not ALL of it. The series doesn't end here. I would never do that to you. Anyway you want to read part 2 here we go.

---location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 3: Goken's Anger Part II

---Alleyway---

Goken slowly walked towards the men who had just beaten the woman. As he moved toward the men they became nervous and started looking for away out. One man tried to run in the opposite direction of Goken. Suddenly he collided hard with Goken's fist. Goken had disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He fell backward and Goken jumped onto the man's chest. He had the air knocked out of him. Goken grabbed the man's head in his right hand.

"Please let me go, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I swear, I've learned my lesson." His whining was muffled by Goken's hand.

"Punks like you never learn." Goken's voice sounded empty and dry, nothing like his own. Goken started to slowly squeeze the man's head.

"I've learned, I've learned I swear just let me-AAAAHHHH!"

"Your crying bores me." Goken felt the cracking of the man's skull in his hand. There was a sound that resembled someone stepping in mud. The man's headless body fell to the ground. Goken's hand was covered in blood and brains.

"Hmm… The weak die, the strong kill and become stronger. It's simple as that," Goken licked his bloodied hand.

Another one of the men who watched the whole thing tried to climb the fire escape. As soon as his hand reached the ladder, his hand was blown off by a small energy blast.

"Running away are we? If beating a woman makes you feel like a man, then beating me will make you feel like a god!" Goken sneered.

"I don't want to fight you. I'm just an insignificant little weakling, please don't kill me." The man fell to his knees and started begging.

"Why not? You said it yourself that you're a weakling. All weaklings must die!" Goken fired a barrage of small energy blasts at the man. All of them were direct hits. When the smoke cleared the body was completely mutilated. The only thing left untouched from the attack was his only remaining hand.

"Oops, missed a spot." Goken walked over to the other hand. He looked at it in disgust. "This sickens me." He stepped on the hand like it was a cockroach. He looked to the last man with an eerie grin on his face. "It really is sad, both of them gone and you all alone. Beating up on women makes you feel strong right?" He said slowly walking towards the last man. "Well how does it feel to get BEAT UP BY ME?!" Goken's power started to rise yet again. The incredible aura surrounding him threw the man backward into the street. When he tried to get up he was hit by a car and killed instantly. Goken continued to power up until he began feeling light headed. The new Legendary Super Saiyan passed out from the intense power and hit the ground with a soft thud. His body glowed for a little longer and then he changed back into the little child he was.

--- Above the Alleyway---

Vegeta and Trunks floated next to each other in awe, their mouths wide open. They had been there since Goken had killed the first man. Trunks wanted to jump in right away but Vegeta wouldn't allow that. That would be like sending a lamb to the slaughter. He knew that while Goken was still conscious he was stronger than both of them, probably even stronger than all of the Z- Warriors. Vegeta slowly descended upon the sleeping figure of Goken.

He turned to Trunks with a look of seriousness in his eyes, "Stay here. If he wakes up and attacks go get Kakarot, got me?" Trunks nodded slowly and Vegeta continued his decent into the alleyway.

---Alleyway---

"Child," Vegeta nudged Goken with his foot, "boy," he wasn't getting a reaction out of the unconscious Goken. Vegeta picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and made his was to Capsule Corp. with Trunks close behind.

--- Old Cathedral---

"Damn that Noinim," The Master was still on the ground. He has been there ever since his most trusted minion double-crossed him. He attempted to stand up yet again. Because the suit was at full power he weighed over 1000 pounds and the gravity surrounding him was at times 300. He had been struggling to get up for hours. "I didn't want it to come to this," He started to think about his childhood. _He's an abomination, people will know our secret. The universe believes that Namek doesn't have women. Mommy, where'd my name come from? I named you after your father. RUN BROLY, RUN THEY MUST NEVER FIND YOU! Another Saiyan named Goku killed him…killed him…killed him… _"ARRRGHH!!!!" the master's power started to pulsate. He now stood up with ease and flew through the roof into the open air.

---Outside the Old Cathedral---

"Blaster Shell!" He shot a green energy ball at the Cathedral and when it connected the whole building exploded into a shower of debris. The little minions that were in the building at the time flew through the air and landed with a thud. He started to calm down. Brolly powered down to take control again then the master started to fight invisible enemies. Fighting slowly at first he gained speed gradually until he became faster than ever before. He felt like he was ready to attack and kill the Z-Warriors but first he needed to get out of the suit. He started to think again… _If we kill him now the secret never gets out. How dare you give birth to a half Namek, half Saiyan? Does daddy love me mommy? He does son he just has an odd way of showing it, now let me treat those wounds. Mommy, where do I go? I don't know just remember be strong and fight for your life. _The master started to power up and transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan again. "They are dead," He flew off with amazing speed towards Satan City.

--- Holographic Training Room Control Panel ---

"Done again, but the fusion is almost…" BOOFF!!! The fusion wore off and Goku and Piccolo stood next to on another, "…over."

Piccolo rubbed his chest, "I'm back, I'm me again."

"Of course, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think it was permanent or something?"

"No, I have more sense than that it's just that I've never experienced that before. When we Nameks become one it's forever and thoughts and feelings aren't shared. I felt like I was you and you were me."

"Are you about to tell me that you love me?"

Piccolo looked very sternly at Goku. Goku just smiled back. "You do realize I have to kill you now, right?" Just then they heard Vegeta out side yelling for Goku. "We'll finish this later but I will kill you."

"Gotcha." They started walking outside.

---Outside Capsule Corp. ---

Goku and Piccolo walked outside. "Hey Vegeta, whats goin'…" Goku stopped mid-sentence, "What's wrong with my son? What did you do to him Vegeta!?" Goku ran over and yanked Goken from Vegeta's arms.

"I did nothing to him Kakarot. Now listen to me. Your son is special Kakarot, besides being able to do a more advance transformation than us or the Namek. Something is making a reappearance, look." He pointed down, Goku made a grim face. Goken's tail was growing back with snow white fur.

**_On the next episode of Dragonball SD:_** Snow White fur huh? What can that mean? And the master, man, he has got some SERIOUS PROBLEMS! But then again we'll find out why soon…and why Goken is so strong.

_**ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!**_

Edited by: MasterSweets14


	5. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 4: Mystery of th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (Piccolo was too deep in thought to listen to what I was saying.)

Author's Notes: YAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!! Sooooooooo Booooooorrrrrrrd! This might be my worst chapter. Why you ask? Well because I HATE TRANSITION CHAPTERS!!!! I think they are all horrible and I think they are stupid. But then again everyone gotta do 'em. Wow, I just looked at my laptop screen and it is 12:23 A.M. maybe I should get some sleep…NAH!

---location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 4: Mystery of the White Tail

---Outside Capsule Corp. ---

"What do you mean special, Vegeta? He's just like everyone else in this family. Yeah, so he doesn't really have the drive to be a great warrior and he's not the strongest…"

"No Kakarot, you have no idea. He's stronger than anyone standing here right now. He might not have the drive but if we can tap into the endless well that is his power, he'll be one hell of a fighter. He can become as powerful as Broly."

Piccolo stepped forward, "You mean he can,"

"Yes, he can turn into some muscle-bound freak. He is special, Kakarot how else do you explain the white tail. Did you grow one?" Goku just held Goken tighter to him. "Didn't think so."

Piccolo spoke up, "No use staying here. We'd better take him to Dende, he can't wake him up but he can fix those wounds. So C'mon lets go." Piccolo tried to be upbeat to get Goku out of his bad mood. Goku just kind of sat there with Goken held tightly in his arms.

He stood up slowly, "Well if you didn't do this Vegeta… did you see the bastard who did? He looked at Vegeta hard.

"Kakarot, he just passed out."

"I mean the cuts and bruises."

"Oh, these 3 humans, but no need to worry about them, they're gone."

"What do you mean by gone?"

"Dead. Six Feet Under. Your son disposed of them."

"Now he's a murder at such a young age." Goku sighed. "Let's go to the lookout."

---Above West City---

The Master hovered over West City, He tried to reach out with his ki but he couldn't sense who he was looking for. "Blaster Shell!" He launched another green ball of energy at the town. The city exploded and when the dust cleared, the city had been flattened.

---Kami's Lookout---

Goku's head whipped around at gale force speeds when he felt the huge energy resulting in a flattened city. They were laying Goken down in a bed in the main building of the lookout. Dende had already closed up the cuts and healed the bruises. Dende just couldn't wake Goken up. Goku felt uncomfortable and apparently, everyone else was way too tense to feel the radiating power. Chi Chi couldn't stop crying and everyone was just trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Goku's son. Along with his tail, his hair and eyebrows were growing white too. "Guys, I really have to go. I'll be right back, don't wait up." Goku said all this with a smile on his face. But it didn't really matter. No one paid much attention. He ran to the side of the lookout, jumped off and flew toward the source of the immense power.

---Mountains---

The master stood there on top of the highest mountain, "If I can't find them, I'll bring them to me." He started to shoot off ki blasts at random into the air, he knew eventually at least one of the Z-Warriors would find him.

---Above West City Remains---

Goku looked at what was once the shining utopia of West City. Feeling energy coming from behind him, he turned around and in the distance he saw little ki blasts spouting off in all directions. He couldn't feel how strong this person was but he didn't want to take any chances. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew toward the source of the blasts.

---Mountains---

The Master felt Goku coming and readied himself for a fight. He started to power up and yell. Goku, hearing this and feeling The Master's true power, decided to go to Super Saiyan 3. Goku landed on a ledge across from The Master.

"So we meet at last, you have no idea how much my blood is boiling right now. Ever since I learned of my father's death by your hand, I vowed that I would someday return the favor and kill you."

"I did nothing wrong, your father was crazed and killed on impulse. I stopped a mad man."

"A mad man? So you're calling yourself a hero? You among all these humans disgust me the most."

"Where did you even come from. I'm sensing some strange aura's coming off of you."

"If you really want to know I'll give this quick little bedtime story before I kill you."

---Kami's Lookout---

Everyone clamored over to Goken's bed as he arouse form his slumber. By now Goken's tail was twice as long than it was before, his eyebrows and his hair matched the snow white fur of his ever growing tail. He was otherwise normal with his eyes full of joy except that his hands and feet seemed more ape-like in appearance. The only people who weren't crammed in around him now were Trunks and Vegeta. They were sparring at the other end of the lookout outside of the main building as Goken awoke inside. "What's everyone looking at? I'm fine." Goken's voice sounded the same yet different. It was almost like when Goku reached a new level of power. He sounded at peace and sure of himself. He watched the ongoing spar and saw Trunks going on the defensive as Vegeta aggressively took control of the fight.

"What are you looking at dear?" Chichi sat next to Goken's bed, "It's just a wall."

"Really?" Goken looked at his mother then back at the wall. When he looked back at the wall he could no longer see Trunks and Vegeta fighting. He focused on the wall again he looked through the it as if there was never one there. "Whoa!" Goken fell off the bed and hit his head on the ground. Piccolo picked Goken up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I already told you guys I'm fine." He smiled at his family and friends huddled in his room. _I just wish I knew what in the world is going on with me…_

**_On the next episode of Dragonball SD:_** Just when I think this kid can't get any weirder, HE DOES! And I wonder what's really behind the Master and his father. (BTWby the way, I'm doin' something new. In the ending Author's Notes I'm goin' to start giving the title of the next episode.) **On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Goken's New Powers and The Master's Story**

_**ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!**_

Edited by: MasterSweets14


	6. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 5: Goken’s New P...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (Android 16 exploded before he could say yes.)

Author's Notes: Hey 'Sup! Pretty strait forward title for a chapter huh? Can you guess what's happening today? Why the better mood you ask. BECAUSE THE STUPID TRANSITION CHAPTER IS OVER! Sorry I'll calm down. Ok, well let's get on with the show!

-location-

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 5: Goken's New Powers The Master's Story

-Mountains-

The Master and Goku stood on opposite ledges in a mountain range. The Master smiled and showed an odd set of teeth that resembled Piccolo's yet he had normal molars. "Ok. It all started when you and my father were born. You both had a gift, him, amazing endless strength and you had the power to cry for hours on end."

"You're telling me things I already know! I want to know how you came to be. You're half Namekian aren't you?"

"Fine then! Before you killed him, my father lived an exciting and full life. On one of his rampages, he decided to leave the planet for a while. He flew through the universe until he sensed a planet with semi-strong inhabitants. Hw would have destroyed the planet with one powerful blow, but something strange drew him to the planet and he could not bring himself to destroy it. He flew down to the planet and killed the closest child to him. This set off a number of Namekians around him and they all began to attack him. With ease, he disposed of them all. He wanted a stronger battle so he decided to scour the planet for a worthy opponent. He flew from tribe to tribe killing anyone he saw, men and boys alike, but there was one thing this planet was missing. The one thing he liked to kill the most, women. He didn't understand this but brushed that off and continued on his rampage. After days of killing, my father came across a huge castle. When he moved closer, over 100 Namekians flew out of it and were ready for an all out brawl."

-Kami's Lookout-

Goken began walking towards the wall that disappeared then reappeared again. He stood in front of the wall still being able to see Trunks and Vegeta going at it. Trunks went Super Saiyan and took control of the battle. Goken felt his energy easily this time. It was almost as if had become more sensitive to the energy that flowed around him. Goken started to panic on the inside but kept his composure on the outside. He continued to walk forward but didn't get anywhere. He hit his head on the wall and stumbled backward. Everyone in the room gasped but he just laughed. He felt a lot better. At first he was a little scared because he thought he was becoming a ghost. Goken stood up again and focused on Trunks. Without even trying he instantly showed up beside him. Trunks glanced over and saw Goken next to him. In astonishment he let his guard down assuming that Vegeta had seen the boy too but he did not Vegeta gave him a right hook to the jaw.

"Never, ever let down you guard." Vegeta scolded Trunks. Vegeta looked down at Goken. A little startled Vegeta walked back to his starting position. "You and me, right here, right now. Ready?" Goken acknowledged the challenge and entered a weird fighting stance.

"Go!" he yelled at Vegeta, Vegeta dashed full speed at Goken.

-Mountains-

"The Nameks that attacked were much stronger than the previous warriors that he fought before. They were trained like an army of elite soldiers. That's when my father first made his transformation into what you call 'Legendary Super Saiyan'."

"What do you mean by 'you call'?"

"You don't know the power of a true Legendary Super Saiyan. The form that my father became was far too clunky and slow to have been the Legendary Super Saiyan. The true form of the Legendary Super Saiyan is much more compact and efficient, more like the elder Saiyans of ages ago. But back to story… Even with my father in his new form the Nameks put up quite a fight. He still prevailed killed every last one. He was going to simply blow up the castle but he wanted to see what was inside. He powered down from his new Saiyan state and walked right through the front door. Inside he found many things that peeked his interest. There were paintings of the Nameks over the years, ancient pottery, a few guards and a huge door with a giant lock that he found very difficult to open. After a couple of punches and energy blasts the lock on the door fell to the ground and he walked down a spiraling staircase where he found another large door with an even bigger lock. He felt energy signals from inside the room. They were very weak but he hadn't fought for a while so figured something is better than nothing. Not wasting any time he hit the lock with a blaster shell and went into the room…

-Kami's Lookout-

As Vegeta was about to attack Goken he heard Chi chi's voice, "Stop! He just woke up and then he snuck out of the room. He's not ready to fight or spin or spar or what ever you call it! He should be sleeping!"

"Awww… but mom I feel fine, just let me spar, then I'll sleep, and then I'll study ok?"

"No no no! I won't allow you to do it! You need to- mmm-mmmm-mmm-mm!" Chi chi's father tried to put his humongous hand over her mouth but ended up covering her whole face,

"Just have fun Goken."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"You make the first move this time boy." Vegeta said as he flew back to his starting position.

Vegeta entered fighting stance as he waited for Goken to make his moveGoken charged at Vegeta, and did a spinning kick to his head. Vegeta tried to block but he was a half too second late. Vegeta flew back, did a back flip and recovered on his feet. _Damn he's fast. _Vegeta had no time to recover as Goken flew at him and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Vegeta held his own and blocked all of Goken's attacks. Goken's tail wrapped around and grabbed Vegeta's right arm, and before he could retaliate, Goken kicked Vegeta in the face. Vegeta stumbled back.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted as a purple ray of energy shot towards the young Saiyan. Goken was sent flying back into the wall, and crumpled into a pile on the ground. Vegeta approached him cautiously. _Pathetic, and to think I thought he would prove a challenge. I took it easy on him. _"Get up, runt! You and I both know you have some fight left in you." Vegeta assured as he kicked Goken in the stomach. Goken coughed and spat blood from his mouth on to the floor. "One little Galick can't take you down." _Not now anyway…_

"I'm not a runt!" Goken yelled as he stood up slowly. When he lifted his head, he looked right into Vegeta's eyes. Goken's eyes were glowing a horrifying red. Goken laughed. His chuckles was dark and evil, nothing like his normal laugh. He flew directly at Vegeta and attacked with blinding speed. Between the speed and Goken's new fighting style Vegeta couldn't keep up. He soon found a fist in his chest, which sent him flying. "Galick Gun!" Goken's hands shot out a magnified version of Vegeta's attack. Goken walked up to Vegeta, put his hand inches away from his face and started to power up a Kamehameha wave. "Ka-me-ha-me……"

"Goken! No! Calm down! You don't want to do this, you don't want to kill me!" shouted Vegeta. Goken paused and powered down his attack.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." Goken sat down and sobbed. Vegeta stood up hoping not to be attacked again. He sat down next to Goken.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Goken stopped, looked at him and continued to cry. "C'mon now do you think that you almost killed me or something?"

"I…know I…did." He said between .

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Vegeta stood up and hit himself on the chest, "I am a Saiyan Prince and no little child like you could take me down!" Goken dried his eyes and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at Vegeta,

"Thanks Vegeta."

"You're welcome child, but there is just one thing." Vegeta leaned in to Goken's and whispered, "Goken! How did you…where did…when did you…learn Galick Gun?"

"Oh, um, to tell you the truth I really don't know, that's your move, right?

"Yeah, mine along with my son, my wife, and now you."

"After you hit me with it I knew how to use it, how to counter it, I knew everything about it. I guess I'm just a fast learner."

"Um…..good, you did well, but I went easy on you." Vegeta said, "Next time I'm not going to let you make me go on the defensive. But you fought very well."

"Wow, maybe I can beat level 1, subsection A now…"

**_On the next episode of Dragonball SD:_** Sorry, this is my only chapter that didn't end with a huge twist or a cliff hanger I feel so bad. Well if you have half a brain you can tell that The Master's story is not over. And yes stop buggin' me Goku and The Master **WILL FIGHT! **Sooner or later. After that little fight with Vegeta, Goken wants to continue having fun, not sittin' around studying so…** On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Goken's Training Buddy!**

_**ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!**_

Edited by: MasterSweets14


	7. Dragon Ball SD: Episode 6: Goken’s Train...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. (Maron dumped me as soon as we were about to get married.)

Author's Notes: Hey 'Sup! Another week (well, longer than a week), another chapter. So is the story of my life. I have no idea where this chapter is going, writer's block to the max…arghh! **hit's self over head, passes out **

location---

_Thoughts_

"speech"

Dragon Ball SD: Episode 6: Goken's Training Buddy!

Mountains---

The Master still stood on the ledge where he had started. Goku was sitting down on the same ledge and had powered down from his Super Saiyan 3 state already. The Master was also back to normal. As soon as The Master was about to continue, Goku had put his hand into the air and waved it. "What do you want?" The Master sneered at Goku.

"Umm, two things, first…" Goku flew up into the air, "I'll be right back." Goku was gone for about 3 minutes, when he returned he had popcorn, ice cream, a bucket of chicken and soda. "Sorry about that you're story is really great and all but I was getting really hungry. Oh, and second I don't know your name yet."

The Master scowled at Goku and Goku just smiled back. "If you must know I was named after my father. My name is Broly."

"That's cool," Goku said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You're really starting to piss me off. I should just finish you here and now!"

"Wait, we'll fight fair and square but the story is just getting good." Goku put his hands together as if he was praying, "Please continue!"

"Fine, dammit!" The Master cleared his thought. "He walked into the room was amazed by the sight before him, Namek women a lot of them, just down in a room. It looked like they were all healthy and most of them were young. They were clothed fine but they weren't the best looking robes. All the women ran to one corner of the gigantic room. They seemed to be protecting something. They were eggs, the women were protecting a giant pile of eggs. My father started to power up an energy beam but when he was about to shoot it off one of the ladies of the group jumped out in front of him. She said she didn't know who he was but she was the leader of the Namekian women. My father was startled, never before had a woman stood up to him. Before they would hide with the children, he would kill everyone but one woman then he'd laugh as she whimpered alone. But never would they stand up to him. The woman explained that she doesn't care what he did with her as long as he left the eggs alone. My father looked this woman over, even though she was of a different race she was still fit to be a Saiyan bride. My father said fine but she now belonged to him. He told her how everyone on the outside was dead and if she defied him, she'd join them. The two walked outside, my father holding onto the woman, and they went off to planet Vegeta."

Kami's Lookout---

It had been about 2 hours since Goken's fight with Vegeta. He kept playing the fight over and over in his head. He looked down at his paper, _Damn I've got nothing done. Why am I sitting here, doing homework when I should be exercising? _"Hahahaha!" he threw his head back and laughed. He had thought back a couple of days ago when he was yelling at his father because he didn't want to fight. He chuckled to himself again as he leaned back in his chair. He lost his balance and when he was about to hit the ground he regained his wits and flipped backwards, landing on his feet.

"Heh." A little laugh came from outside Goken's room.

"Who was that? I might look small but I'm stronger than I look!" Goken called out, while clenching his fist.

"Calm down lil' bro. It's me, Goten, just stoppin' in to say hi."

"GOTEN!" Goken hadn't seen his older brother in a very long time. Goten was one of the few people that just went off for long periods at a time to train. Everybody usually just went to the Capsule Corp. Holographic Training Room.

"Yes, yes I'm back. Now get off!" Goken had flung his arms around his big brother and with Goken's new found strength he was really hurting Goten. "So I heard that you almost took Vegeta down a peg. Is that true?" Goken nodded. "That is so cool! I wanna fight you now! But of course… with you in your new form it might be really hard. So instead of fighting were just gonna train."

"You're going be my new training buddy!"

"No, not me, Gotenks will!"

Mountains---

"When my father finally made it back home there was a large ceremony for him and his new bride. But there--"

"What was her name?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Namek woman, what was her name?"

"I never knew my mother's name, I was with her for many years but never had she told me her name."

"Did you ever ask her?"

"OF COURSE I DID, YOU TWIT! WHY WOULDN'T I ASK MY OWN MOTHER'S NAME?"

"Sorry…" Goku's head drooped "Will you still continue?"

"Are you sure you're strong? I'm not going to waste my time explaining my back round to a weakling.""

"I killed you're father didn't I?"

"YOU BASTARD! You know what summarization time! Controversy, mother killed, me almost killed, then you killed my--"

"Father? I know that you know what's wrong with Goken! I don't care what happened all those years ago! Your father is dead, and there's something wrong with my son! Now tell me what I need to do to help him!"

"Defeat me, defeat me and I'll tell you why your son has changed. But if you lose, your family is in trouble." Goku shifted into a fighting stance.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Not unless you want your family to die now." The Master pounded at the ground. "Let's go!"

Kami's Lookout---

Goken followed Goten around while they looked for Trunks. Goten checked everywhere, all the rooms, the Capsule Corp. Holographic Training Room, he even checked in Korin's place.

"This is odd, I looked everywhere for Trunks but he's nowhere to be found. Do you have any idea of where he might be?"

"Maybe at his house? You think too much, we should've checked there first."

"Well do you know where he lives? You know that Vegeta likes to keep his home a secret."

"No I don't know where he is but I can find him."

"Are you kidding me? Did you get a hold of the instant transmission before I did? That's stupid! All that work! I mean I tried and tried and tried!"

"Calm down! Jeeze! I don't get the instant transmission, I just learned this thing I can do. It's like the instant transmission, except I can see exactly where I'm going!"

"Where did you learn this?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is that it came with white fur, a new tail and different hands and feet."

"Ok, cool so can you do it know?"

"Yeah just hold on," Goken tried to sense Trunks. He felt as though his mind had left his body and flown around. He found Trunks and he could clearly see that Trunks was sleeping. "Maybe we should leave him alone now, he's sleeping."

"Nope I don't believe you, me and Trunks are too old to take naps or fall asleep this early. You can't see where we're going," Goten yawned "I'm goin' to take a shower, then maybe watch a scary movie." Goten started to walk away, "You wanna come along lil' bro?" Goken ran after his big brother.

Mountains---

The Master waited in a defensive stance for Goku's coming attacks, he looked right into Goku's eyes waiting to attack when he blinked. In an instant Goku disappeared and reappeared behind The Master, when he turned and looked behind him he was caught by an uppercut to the jaw. The Master flew back, "You'll have to try harder than that! I'm just getting started and you're already going for cheap shots!"

"Stop stalling you know you can't win!" Infuriated, The Master flew and swiped at Goku. The Master attempted to crush him by closing his fist but he was a second too late. Goku appeared behind him again, but The Master was ready for him this time.

"Not falling for that again!" Before Goku had a chance to attack, The Master's foot collided with Goku's face. Goku spiraled toward a mountain and at the last second he flipped backward and landed on the mountain side, Goku took a minute to recover and plan his next move. "C'mon I know you're no one trick pony! Do something to impress me! We've been playing with each other since the beginning of this fight! Stop messing around and try to kill me!"

_He's telling me not to teleport around him because he knows I'm much faster. If I step up my game and maneuver myself around him faster I'll tire him out and finish this with a large attack._

Goku flew back to The Master's level, he had his plan in his head and he was ready to win. "Ready?" Goku asked. He teleported behind The Master, then he punched and kicked in rapid secession. As soon as The Master spun around to attack Goku, he teleported to the other side and continued his onslaught on The Master. The Master's rage was growing. He let out an inhuman roar. Goku backed off for a minute, smiling, thinking that his strategy was working.

"Speed cannot defeat me!" The Master proclaimed. "I am much faster that you think fool! I'm not even at full power yet!"

**_On the next episode of Dragonball SD: _**Well as soon as I think Goku has this fight in the bag I forgot that Broly wasn't Legendary Super Saiyan form. In my book that points to bad! And now a teen Gotenks? **On the next episode of Dragonball SD: Gotenk's Last Stand**

_**ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL SD!**_

Edited by: MasterSweets14


End file.
